Love can be difficult to explain
by Catherine-G
Summary: Monica and Andrew discover new feelings for each other, while on an assignment.
1. Chapter 1

The angels had just finished their latest assignment and Monica had arranged to meet Tess and Andrew in the park. They were planning to spend the day in the park and go to the beach in the night.

It was 11am and Monica had already been waiting for Tess and Andrew for over an hour. She sat on a bench watching some children having a picnic. A young boy about 7 years old came and sat next to her. "You look fed up," he said, "I am" replied Monica "I was supposed to meet my friends here 3 hours ago but they still haven't come. "I'm sure they will," said the boy "Oh, by the way I'm Scott". "I'm Monica nice to meet you," replied Monica.

Scott and Monica talked for hours until he had to go home. "Bye Monica it was nice to talk with you" said Scott "Bye!" said Monica waving at the little boy as he walked out of the park with his parents.

It was now getting late and Tess and Andrew still hadn't showed up. Monica started to walk back to the hotel they were staying in wondering why her two best friends hadn't met her in the park like they had promised.

It was dark when Monica got to the caravan and found Tess and Andrew watching T.V. "Where have you been?" asked Monica "I've been waiting for you for hours, why didn't you come?" "Sorry angelgirl, we had another assignment to do," replied Tess. "And we couldn't exactly tell the father that we couldn't do it, could we?" "What!?!" screamed Monica "watching T.V. was your assignment?" "No our assignment was a family who had been involved in a serious car accident about 30 minutes ago" replied Andrew.

Monica remembered the boy she had met in the park. "Monica what's wrong?" asked Tess "was there a young boy in the car?" asked Monica "Um...yeah. His name was Scott. Why are you asking?" "Oh no" cried Monica "I was talking to him in the park not long ago, he was with his parents and his brother" said Monica who was trying not to cry.

"Go to bed and rest angelgirl," said Tess "yeah Ok" replied Monica.

Monica lay in bed thinking about Scott and his family. She began to pray, "Oh father please help Scott and his family..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monica felt a lot better after praying and managed to fall asleep.

Tess and Andrew carried on watching T.V. until they finally realised there wasn't anything good on. "I'm going to bed as well" said Tess "Goodnight Angelboy" "goodnight Tess" replied Andrew.

Andrew carried on watching T.V. and made himself a bed on the sofa as there were only two bedrooms, One for Tess and one for Monica. He also made a cup of tee and found a pack of biscuits and lay down to watch T.V.

Monica started to dream

Scott and his family were in a black car driving along the highway at a high speed. It was getting dark, raining and it was foggy. The road was becoming slippery and the fog was making it hard to see far into the distance. Scott was shouting at his father to stop the car but he wouldn't. It was too late, they slammed into a lorry and the car rolled into the railings and over the cliff. Scott was still screaming as the lorry driver climbed out of the lorry and called the police. Seconds later the lorry caught fire.

Monica's dream ends

Monica woke up with a shock and screamed. Andrew ran to her room to find out what was wrong. "Andrew, I just had a dream about the car accident and I know what happened," said Monica. "Ok" replied Andrew "lay down and try to go back to sleep. I'll say here with you". "Ok" said Monica as she lay back down, "Are Scott and his family alright?" Andrew looked at his friend's tearful eyes. "Well...it was a bad accident but they are alive. They're in hospital I'll take you to see them on Saturday, Ok? And we'll go to the beach tomorrow afternoon".

Monica turned over and looked at Andrew "ok" she replied. "Do you want me to stay here with you?" asked Andrew. Monica nodded and laid close to Andrew as her put his arm around her and held her tight. "Andrew I still can't sleep, I don't know why, I just cant" she sighed. "I know" he replied as he gently kissed the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Andrew, I can't stop thinking about Scott and his family," sighed Monica. "Monica!!!, It's 5:50 am, Go to sleep!" he said, obviously annoyed as it was the third time she had woken him up that night. "Sorry" she replied, trying to hold back the tears.

Andrew lay awake for a while after thinking about what he had said. "Monica, are you awake?" "Yes Andrew, I am, but you go back to sleep, after all it is 5:50 am" she sobbed making Andrew feel even more guilty.

"I wanted to say sorry for speaking like that to you earlier" he sighed. "It's not because of that I'm crying, It's because I keep thinking that if Scott had stayed in the park a bit longer he wouldn't have been in the accident", "None of this is your fault" he said "I know, but if he had stayed in the park a few minutes longer they may have not crashed into the lorry" she said, still crying. "You didn't know this was going to happen, neither did I, but now that it has, all we can do is accept it, we can't change anything".

Andrew sat up in bed and put his arm around Monica, "Andrew, and thank you" she smiled. "Thank you for what?" he asked, "For being a great friend, and always being there for me" she replied. "Monica, I love you more than you can imagine" he replied.

By 7am they were both ready to go the beach. "C'mon angelgirl lets go" he smiled. "Hang on a minuet, Tess has left us a note," said Monica.

'Dear Andrew and Monica,

Sorry, but I had to go, I have another assignment.

I'm not sure when I will see you next, but don't go

too far from the caravan. Good luck on your

assignment.

Love Tess'

"Oh well, do you know anything about this?" she asked. "Nope" he replied, "Now c'mon, let's go".

On the way them passed a coffee shop, Monica looked at Andrew, she didn't have to say anything, "Ok, one coffee" he laughed opening the door.

"Two coffees please" smiled Andrew. "OK I'll bring them to your table" replied Cherilyn, the waitress. "Andrew, are you sure Scott and his family will survive?" she asked, "Well...I'm not sure yet" he said as he reached for her hand. "I honestly don't know". Cherilyn had been listening them from the kitchen, "Um...I couldn't help hearing that you were talking about someone called Scott" she said looking at Andrew, then at Monica.

"Um... yeah we were, I met this little boy in the park on Thursday..." I know they were in a car accident", said Cherilyn. Andrew and Monica looked at each other puzzled. "Yeah, how did you know?" he asked, "His mum is my sister" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Have you been to see them yet" asked Monica, "Yes I saw them this morning, they are feeling a bit better, anyway are you husband and wife?" asked Cherilyn "Um...No were friends" smiled Monica, "Oh, you seem to be to close to be just friends, you would make a great couple" she smiled.

Another customer walked in "Excuse Me," said Cherilyn. Monica looked at Andrew "Come on let's go". "Bye" they both shouted as they walked out.

At the beach they sat on the rocks and watched the children play in the sea. "You know, I've been thinking..." she stopped the sentence "Thinking what?" asked Andrew "never mind" she sighed.

They got up and started walking along the beach, not saying anything. "Monica, is something wrong?" Andrew asked her "Well...yes, I have been thinking about what Cherilyn said" she replied "what did she say?" asked Andrew "that we would make a great couple" she smiled. "Ok I admit, I've been thinking that about that a lot too", he said, "We need to talk about this".

They finally found a bench and sat down. "Ok what are we going to do?" asked Monica "We love each other, but I don't think angels are supposed to feel like that". "I know, but we can't be happy without each other," replied Andrew. "And what about Tess?" she asked, "If we were a couple, we couldn't hide it from Tess, and if she found out she would go ballistic". "We would tell her when she is in a good mood" he smiled.

"OK" replied Monica, "I know that we are angels but if we love each other there's not much anyone can do about it" assured Andrew holding her hand. Monica looked at him and smiled.

"Do you want another coffee?" asked Andrew "Yes, but there is nowhere here to buy coffee" she replied "OK well go into town to get one then". They walked for almost two hours before coming to a coffee shop. After ordering they sat at a table away from everyone so they could talk "Monica, Are you happy?" Andrew asked "Yes" she replied, "I love you" she whispered.

Once they had finished their coffee, they went back to the caravan. "Tess still isn't back," exclaimed Monica "Don't worry, I'm, sure she will be back soon" he replied.

It was now 8:30pm, three hours after they had arrived home "Andrew, it's getting late," sighed Monica, "Come on lets go to a restaurant," he said smiling.

Once they had got to town Monica asked him "Do you know where any restaurants are", "Um...well...no" he replied laughing "but I'm sure we'll find one". After what seemed like hours they found one, it wasn't exactly big, but it would do.

They ordered their food and drinks, and sat outside. After a while a waiter came out "Would you like any deserts?" he asked "No it's ok", replied Andrew.

Andrew came and sat next to Monica and out his arm around her "Are you Ok" he asked, "Yes I'm fine" she replied gazing into his eyes. He pulled her towards him and as their lips touched, they both realised that this just felt right. They wished that this moment would never end.

As they moved apart they heard a voice they could not mistake. "Tess!!!" they both exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Monica and Andrew looked at each other, then at Tess. "Are you going to tell what is going on?" asked Tess, clearly annoyed. "Well...Um..." replied Monica, who was really lost for words. "Anyway, why are you here Tess?" asked Andrew.

"My assignment works here, but don't change the subject Angelboy, What were you and Monica doing?" she asked, "Are you hiding something from me?" Before they could answer, the manager shouted "Tess, there is a customer waiting" "Ok I'm coming" she replied.

Andrew turned to Monica "I think it's best we leave here", Monica agreed "but where are we going to go now?" she asked, "you'll see" he answered. Andrew and Monica ended up down the beach, where they had been earlier that day.

"I don't think it's right to hide our relationship from Tess", sighed Monica. Andrew looked into her eyes "I know, but we have to tell her when the time is right, and then wasn't a good time".

"C'mon angelgirl, lets go home," he said. "Andrew" smiled Monica, "Thank you for everything, for being a great friend, and for loving me". Andrew hugged her for what seemed like hours. "I love you so much, Monica".

Once they were home, they discussed what to tell Tess. "Ok angelgirl, we'll tell her by the end of this week, I promise" Andrew said, holding Monica close to him. Monica smiled.

Andrew noticed that Monica had gone quiet. "What's wrong?" he asked, "nothing really, I'm just worried about Scott". Andrew sighed and then looked straight at Monica, "I know you are, and I think it's really sweet that you care, but please try not to think about it too much, because I can see it's upsetting you". Andrew leaned over and gently kissed Monica.

A while later they attempted to make food, "Andrew, I think I broke the toaster, it's not working". Andrew came to take a look "Did you turn it on?" he asked, "Yes" she replied. After about 30 minuets they gave up trying to fix it. "Now what are we going to eat?" asked Monica, "we don't have a cooker, and we now we don't have a toaster". Andrew laughed, "We'll have to eat microwave food".

After they had eaten their food, they went to bed, Monica turned around and asked Andrew "can we still go and see Scott tomorrow?" "of course we can" he replied. Andrew put his are around her and held her close to him, "I promised you we could go and I will keep that promise".


	6. Capter 6

Andrew woke up at 8am the next morning, he wondered if he should wake Monica, so that they could get to the hospital early, or leave her sleep.

Andrew decided to wake Monica. "Hey angelgirl, wake up" he said softly. Monica looked up at him and smiled. "Are we going to see Scott now?" she asked "Well...not yet, it's a bit too early, lets have breakfast and then we can go" he replied.

"Andrew...we can't have breakfast, we don't have any food here, and I broke the toaster", Monica said trying not to laugh. Although the look on Monica's face made Andrew laugh, "Well we'll go out for breakfast".

They decided to go to a nearby café. "Andrew, when is Tess coming back?" she asked "I'm not sure, but to be honest I thought she would have come back last night" he replied "but don't worry, I'm sure she is fine".

When they arrived at the hospital, Andrew went to tell Scott that Monica had come to see him, but he was sleeping. Andrew then went to get Monica "baby, if you feel like your about to cry, tell me and we can leave and come tomorrow", "Ok, is he alright?" she asked. "Yes he's fine. He has an I.V. in his arm but he is OK" he replied hugging her.

Monica sat on the chair and looked at the young boy sleeping, Andrew sat next to her, holding her close to him. "Are you OK?" he asked "Yes" she replied trying not to cry "Andrew, I can't help thinking that this was my fault" she sobbed "just think, if he hadn't left the park then, even if he had stayed only a few moments longer, he wouldn't be lying here now".

Andrew took he hands in his "Monica, this is not at all your fault, you couldn't have known this was going to happen". Monica leaned against Andrew "I know" she replied.

Just then Cherilyn appeared in the doorway. "Hi" she said, Andrew and Monica looked at her and smiled. "Y'know when you said yesterday that me and Monica would make a nice couple, well we decided to give it a go" Andrew told her, Cherilyn smiled "So you're a couple now?" "yes we are" replied Andrew.

"Me and Monica were about to leave, could you phone us if you hear any news about Scott and his parents?" asked Monica, "I'd be happy to" replied Cheriyln.


	7. Chapter 7

Andrew and Monica arrived home to find Tess waiting for them. "Ok angelbabies, can you please tell me what is going on between you two?" Andrew and Monica looked at each other, and then at Tess, "Ok, we'll explain" Andrew smiled.

Tess could see that Monica looked ill. "Go and lie down angelgirl," she said, "Andrew can explain". Andrew nodded at Monica, "it's ok, I'll explain everything".

"So Angelboy what is going on with you and Monica" asked Tess, "I love her, Tess. And I know it may be hard for you to understand, but please try" he replied.

Tess sighed "well I guessed that from what I saw last night" Andrew just looked at Tess, "I want you to know, that if this is what you and Monica want then I'm happy" she continued.

Realising the time Tess quickly said, "I have to get to the restaurant in 30 minutes, go and check that Monica is alright" as she left.

Andrew went to see Monica, who was looking very pale. "What did Tess say?" she asked, "Tess doesn't mind but we can both tell something is wrong with you" he said softly. "I feel really ill, I have a headache, and I just want to lie down". Andrew looked at Monica lovingly. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. Monica nodded and smiled.

Andrew held Monica close to him, and rubbed her shoulders "OK try to go to sleep now, it's late" he said as he held Monica even closer to him "and I promise I'll stay right here with you".

The following morning Monica still wasn't feeling any better. Andrew had got up a bit earlier than Monica, and had already gone to get her coffee. "How do you feel?" he asked, noticing that she still looked ill.

"The same as last night" she replied. Andrew looked at her concerned "I'm sorry but I don't think we should go to see Scott today". Monica sighed. She knew that Andrew was right but she still wanted to see Scott.

Andrew realised that Monica disappointed about not being able to go and see Scott. He took her hands in his and said softly "I think you had better stay in bed today", Monica nodded "Ok but can I please have my coffee first?". Andrew laughed at his friend's request "Ok, I'll bring you the coffee one I've made it".

Andrew made Monica's coffee and went to sit on the bed next to her. He put the coffee on the bedside table and leaned over to kiss Monica, even though she was ill. "Andrew, what if you get sick as well?" she asked, "don't worry about that" he replied, "I know you need some comforting, and that you are really upset, but I love you more than you can imagine".

Andrew lay next to Monica. She rested her head on his chest and he held her hand. For the rest of that day, all they did was watch T.V.

When Tess arrived home at 10pm, she found Monica and Andrew sleeping. She turned off the T.V. and put the blanket over them, before going to bed.

When Monica woke at 7am, she felt a lot better, she woke Andrew and told him to get up because she wanted to go and see Scott. "Monica, they don't allow visitors before 11am, but I'll get up so we can go somewhere for breakfast".

Andrew and Monica knew about a café by the sea. "Lets go there," Monica suggested. Andrew had tea and Monica had coffee. "I bet you can't go one day without coffee", Monica smiled, "I bet you I can", even though she secretly she knew she couldn't.

It was 8:30am by the time they left. Andrew suggested that they have a walk along the beach. They found some rocks to sit on. Monica leaned over and kissed him. He ran his fingers through her long red hair and held her close for a long time.

They got to the hospital by 11am.The doctors were doing some tests so Monica and Andrew had to wait before they could see Scott. They sat in the waiting room for ages, and then Cherilyn came.

"Hi, you two look so close" she smiled as she looked at Andrew with his arm around Monica. The angels smiled at each other and then at Cherilyn, "Did you see Scott yesterday?" asked Monica "yes I did, he only woke up a few hours ago. I tried phoning you but you weren't there, they said..." she stopped what she was saying.

"What?" asked Monica "they said he's having some trouble breathing".

The angels spoke to Cherilyn until the doctors had finished the tests. "I think we can go to see him now" smiled Cherilyn. She walked up to the door and as she was about to enter, the doctor told her that he needed to talk to her privately.

Monica and Andrew couldn't here what they were saying, but could tell by the expression on Cherilyn's face, that it wasn't good news. "What do you think they are saying, Andrew" she asked. He looked at her with a worried face "I don't know, I honestly don't know". He could tell Monica was upset so he took her outside and said, "I want you to know, that whatever happens, I'm here for you". Monica nodded with tears in her eyes.

Andrew hugged her for a long time, "Are you ready to go and find out what they were saying?" he asked, Monica nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Monica and Andrew held hands as they walked to the ward where Scott was. They couldn't find Cherilyn so Andrew went to se the doctor about Scott. Monica sat on a chair and watched as Andrew spoke to the doctor.

Andrew told Monica to come outside as he had something important to tell her, "Is it bad news or good news?" she asked. Andrew sighed and looked at his friend and pulled her close to him. "It's bad news" he replied.

"Scott is having a lot of trouble breathing", he explained. "Cherilyn told us that" she replied "No, Monica, they said it's getting worse and even the machines aren't helping him much now" Monica looked at Andrew as a tear rolled down her cheek. "They don't know if he will get better or, if I'll have to take him home".

"Is he going to die?" asked Monica. "Well he's got an operation tomorrow morning, when the car crashed some glass went into his stomach, and they have to remove it" he replied. "Do you think he's going to die?" she asked. Andrew nodded, not wanting to lie to Monica.

Monica stood there, lost for words. "C'mon, baby, lets go home" he said, hugging her. All the way home, Monica hardly spoke. All the questions Andrew asked her were answered with a simple 'yes' or 'no'.

"Would you like to go and see Tess?" Andrew asked her, "No, Andrew, I just want to go and lie down" she sobbed.

Andrew went into the bedroom and lay next to Monica. "Please stay," she whispered, "I will" he replied, "I won't leave you...ever".

When Tess arrived later that evening, Monica could hear Andrew explaining what had happened. "Honestly, Tess, I'm really worried about her" he sighed.

Tess went to see Monica. "Hey, angelgirl, are you Ok", "no" she sobbed "Scott is going to die, I know he is". Andrew came and sat on the bed, and gently kissed her, making her smile a little.

Andrew and Tess stayed with Monica for most of the evening. "Was the accident anyone's fault?" she asked, "no, baby, it wasn't" replied Tess.

The next morning, at 10am, the phone rang. Andrew got up and answered it. Monica could tell something serious was wrong by the look on Andrew's face. "What is it?" she asked, "it's Scott" he replied, sitting on the bed next to Monica, "what has happened?" she asked, her voice full of worry. "Scott's heart stopped twice during the operation, we have to get there quickly".

Monica and Andrew got in Tess's car and drove to the hospital. Monica was in tears by the time they got there. Andrew parked the car and they ran to Scott's ward. Cherilyn was sitting there crying. "Are you Ok?" asked Andrew, "Scott's dead, he died a few minuets ago" she sobbed.

Monica turned to Andrew and then ran out of the ward, Andrew had no choice than to run after her. "Monica, wait!" he shouted, but she just carried on running, down the stairs and out of the hospital.

Monica had no idea where she was going but she still didn't stop, and she hadn't heard Andrew calling her. She found herself in a field next to the hospital, but Andrew had lost her while she was running through the car park, and he had no-idea where she was.

Andrew sighed and looked around, he knew Monica was upset, but didn't have a clue where she would go. He sat on a bench and waited "Oh father, please help me find Monica". He decided to go back and see Cherilyn.

"Where is Monica?" she asked, Andrew shook his head "I haven't got a clue". "I think you should look for her, I'll be ok." She said, still crying. "Have you got any idea where she would go?" he asked, "there are a few places around here, there is a park, a few fields, a church..." "That's it, I think I know where she may be," Andrew said as he got up. "Where is the church?" "It's near the field, next to here" she replied.

Monica sat in the long grass, in the far distance she could see mountains, she wondered how far away they actually were. She could see a church at the far end of the field, and she wondered where Andrew was.

Andrew eventually found the church. He carefully opened the door, and looked inside, but he couldn't see Monica. He wondered where else she could be, he was annoyed at her for running off, but he also loved her and was worried about her.

He walked slowly back through the field, looking at the floor. Monica could see him "Andrew!" she shouted. He looked up and ran to see her.

"Why did you run off like that?" he asked. "I had to get out of there, Andrew" she sobbed "I am so upset about Scott, I didn't think, I just ran" she sobbed. Andrew hugged her "I know" he said softly. "C'mon lets go and see Cherilyn," he said. "No, Andrew, I'm staying here" she replied. "Monica, this is pathetic, you haven't eaten anything for two days, you ran off, I'm going back to the hospital". Monica looked at him, half annoyed, half wondering why he had spoken to her like that. "It's over Andrew, out relationship is over" she sobbed.

She got up and walked off "I'm going to find somewhere else to stay tonight" she shouted, "You do that" he replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrew passed Cherilyn as he walked back to the hospital "I have to go and tell the family what has happened" she said as she ran to her car.

Andrew got in Tess's car and drove home. Monica had found a hotel to stay in, it wasn't exactly tidy, but it would do. Her room was tiny; there was a bed, a table, and a bathroom. She sighed, had Andrew really thought she was pathetic?

Andrew was trying to find something to tell Tess, but at that moment she walked in. "Where's Monica?" she asked, "I don't know" he replied. Tess stared at him "What do you mean, you don't know?" she said sounding very annoyed. "Well I said she was acting pathetic, she found out Scott had died and she ran out of the hospital," he explained. Tess looked at him "so why did you call her pathetic?" she asked.

"I found her sitting in a field, and when I told her to come back to the hospital to see Cherilyn, she wouldn't come..." Andrew paused for a few seconds "Our relationship is over".

Tess sighed and hugged him "I love her, Tess, and don't want to lose her" "I know Angelboy, have you got any idea where she is?" "She said she was going to find somewhere else to stay".

Monica held a photo of her and Andrew. She couldn't believe what she had said to him, she got her phone and dialled Tess's phone number. Tess answered "Tess I..." she said, "I know angelgirl, Andrew has explained" "I want to come back Tess," she sobbed, "Ok where are you?" Monica told her the name of the hotel "Ok we'll be there now" "It was Monica" Tess smiled "she's coming home".

A while later, Tess and Andrew arrived "Monica I'm so sorry" Andrew said hugging her. Monica was still angry at him "I mean it Monica, I am sorry, I was upset earlier as well and I guess I took it out on you" he said softly "No, Andrew, I'm sorry I shouldn't have run away from you" she sobbed, holding him tight.

"Ok were both sorry, lets go home" he smiled. Once they had got home they went to bed "Monica, is our relationship really over?" he asked. She turned around and shook her head "No Andrew it isn't" she said as she leaned over to kiss him. As her lips touched his, she realised how much she loved him.

Andrew wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight "I never want to leave you" he whispered. "Me neither" she replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Andrew and Monica walked into the restaurant, and found a table to sit at. "Ok what do you want to eat?" Andrew asked Monica. "Nothing much, I'm not hungry", she replied.

Andrew looked at Monica "please eat something," he pleaded. "Ok, I'll have salad and fries" she replied. Andrew went to order.

Monica sat and stared out of the window, she didn't notice Andrew standing behind her. "Andrew, I was just thinking..." He sat next to her and said, "You were thinking about Scott, weren't you?" Monica nodded and smiled. "I was also thinking about his parents, are they alive?" she asked. "Yes" He replied, "they are".

The waiter came with the food "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked "No, I don't think so," replied Monica.

After they had eaten their food, Monica asked, "Do Scott parents know he's dead?" Andrew looked at her "Yes, Would you like to go and visit them tomorrow?" he asked. Monica nodded.

They went to sit on a wall outside. Tess wasn't picking them up for almost an hour and they had nothing to do. "Andrew, did you take Scott home?" Monica asked, "Yes...I did, and he wanted me to tell you something" "what is it?" she asked "He wanted you to know that he's grateful you going to visit him, and that he hopes to see you again".

A tear rolled down her cheek. Andrew lifted him hand and wiped it, then pulled her close to him and hugged her. "C'mon lets go back inside" he smiled, helping her up.

They sat back down and watched people on the dance floor. Then he got up and went over to the man doing the music. A few minuets later "lets talk about love" be Celine Dion was played.

Andrew went over to Monica "Dance?" he asked. She got up and wrapped her arms around him, He held her close to him and they danced. Halfway through the song Andrew looked at Monica and said, "I love you more than you will ever know". "I love you too" she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

After the song had finished they went outside to wait for Tess. They sat on the wall at the front of the restaurant. Monica looked at Andrew and smiled "thank you", "Thank you for what?" he asked, "For being there for me, and forgiving me for what I did". "I could never stay annoyed at you," he laughed. Andrew held Monica close to him, then turned to her and kissed her tenderly. Then they seen Tess' car in the distance and got up ready to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning the angels got a phone call at 10am. Tess answered, "Hello", "Oh, Hi, It's Cherilyn. Is Monica or Andrew there?" "Well Andrew is, I'll get him for you now". Tess shouted "Andrew, Cherilyn is on the phone" No reply, "Andrew?" she shouted again. "I'm sorry Cherilyn, I'll get him to call you as soon as I can".

Andrew had been in the shower and hadn't heard Tess calling him. Monica hadn't long left to go shopping, and she didn't have a clue where the store was. She tried to follow the directions Tess had given her, but was still completely lost. Monica looked around and sighed.

"Angelboy, Cherilyn phoned, she wanted to speak to you or Monica" Tess said as she cooked breakfast. "Ok, did she leave her number?" he asked, "yes it's on the paper on the table".

Andrew picked up the phone and dialled the number. Cherilyn answered "Hello, Andrew?" "Yeah it's me" he replied "Claire and James are home" Cherilyn said. Andrew looked confused "Claire and James?" "Oh, Scott 's parents, they want to meet you and Monica". "When?" he asked "today, Scott's funeral is on Friday, can you come?" she asked "I'll have to ask Monica" he replied.

Monica eventually found the store, done the shopping, and was on her way home. Andrew sat opposite Tess, "They want me and Monica to visit Scott's parents today" he explained "And they want us to go to the funeral on Friday, and I don't think Monica will want to go". "No Angelboy, she probably wont" Tess agreed "but you better ask her anyway".

As soon as Monica arrived home, Andrew told her that Cherilyn wanted them to visit Scott's parents "Ok, I'll go" she smiled "And they want us to go to his funeral on Friday" Monica looked at him "it's not that I don't want to go, I just don't think I can, I'm still really upset" she replied.

Andrew put a strand of her hair behind her ear "You can Monica" he assured her "Ok, I'll go" she replied.

Monica unpacked the shopping and then went to get changed. "Angelgirl, I want a word with you" Tess smiled, half laughing, half serious. "What Tess?" "It's about you and Andrew" she replied. Monica looked at Tess and took a deep breath, as Tess continued "Andrew has told me everything, it's Ok, I just want you to know that I'm not annoyed at you or Andrew" Monica looked at her supervisor "You don't mind?" she asked. Tess smiled, "No I don't."

Monica went to get ready to visit Scott's parents. She was trying to decide if she should wear a blue or white top. "Monica, hurry up" shouted Andrew from the living room. Monica grabbed the blue top, put it on, got a hairbrush and hurried into the living room.

"You ready?" Andrew asked "Um...yeah" she replied still trying to do her hair. They got in Tess's car and drove to Claire and James's house.

As they pulled up outside Monica looked at Andrew and said "I don't think I can do this". Andrew replied "They are upset aswell, if you feel like your going to cry, tell me and we'll go outside for a bit, Ok?" Monica nodded and smiled. Andrew pulled her close to him and held her for a few minuets, running his fingers through her hair. "C'mon lets go in" he smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Andrew and Monica sat on the sofa and Cherilyn went to tell Claire and James that they had arrived. Monica glanced over at Andrew "Who is our assignment?" she asked. Andrew thought for a moment and then a voice said "Hi". It was Claire.

Cherilyn introduced Claire and James and then asked, "Are you staying here for long?" "Um...No, well stay for about half an hour" he replied. "Well are you coming to Scott's funeral?" Andrew looked at Monica, and then at Cherilyn, Claire and James, "I don't know yet, I'm not sure if where going to still be here on Friday".

"What do you mean" Claire asked "Well...we don't live here, were staying here for a while" Andrew replied. James smiled "Can you please try to come?" "We'll try, I promise" Andrew said smiling at Monica.

Both angels had noticed that they weren't talking about Scott or the accident. Monica looked at the clock, then at Andrew, then at the clock again. Andrew noticed that Monica was trying to get his attention. "Monica? Is something wrong?" asked James. Monica smiled, "I'm fine, I'm upset about..." Monica paused; "About Scott?" asked Claire "Yes" Monica replied.

Claire sat and twisted her long black hair around her hand. James was explaining to Andrew about what had happened in the accident. Monica was getting more and more impatient; they had arranged to meet Tess at the local shopping center at 4pm and it was 3:45 now.

Again Monica tried to get Andrews attention. She looked at him as if to say 'hurry up', this time Andrew realised the time "We'll have to go, we have to meet someone in 15 minuets.

Andrew and Monica got into the car "Monica, I'm sorry I didn't realise the time" Andrew said "Don't worry, we have 10 minuets to get to the shopping centre to meet Tess" Monica replied.

Tess had been waiting for them for ages, she had been shopping and even though she had arranged to meet them at 4pm, she had been waiting since 3:30.

Tess got in the car and they quickly drove home.

Tess and Monica sat on the sofa, while Andrew made food. Monica turned on the T.V. and flicked through the channels.

Tess noticed something was bothering Monica, "Is something wrong?" she asked, Monica nodded. "Scott's parents don't talk about Scott at all, I feel so sorry for them." She sighed "I know", replied Tess.

By now Andrew had noticed that Monica was upset and came to sit by her. "Angelboy, you stay with Monica, I'll finish cooking" Tess said as she got up.

"Andrew I'm worried about Scott's parents, they seem to have forgotten Scott" she sobbed as she buried her head in Andrew. "That's what they are trying to do, they think that if they can forget everything that has happened, then everything will be normal" he explained "And our assignment is to help them accept what has happened, but it may be difficult to do, because they are blaming themselves". Andrew held Monica closer "Just remember that me and Tess are here for you, Ok", Monica nodded as she placed her lips on Andrews. Tess watched them from the kitchen and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Tess sat between Andrew and Monica and asked "Have you noticed anything wrong with James?" Andrew and Monica looked at each other puzzled "er...no" replied Andrew "Is there something we should know?" Tess sighed, "you'll find out soon enough, Angelboy".

Tess got up and went to bed, leaving the other two angels puzzling over what she had just said. "Maybe we should visit them again tomorrow," Monica suggested. Andrew nodded "OK, but I'm going to bed now, you coming?" Monica smiled as Andrew pulled her up from the sofa.

The following day Andrew and Monica went to visit Claire and James. As they walked into the house, Monica whispered "I don't like it here", Andrew had also noticed something was wrong. As they walked into the living room, they found out what it was.

James was sat in the armchair with a bottle of vodka in his hand "Oh, Hi...er...um..." he said. Monica looked at Andrew with a worried look on her face "he's drunk and he only came home from hospital 2 days ago" she sighed. They looked around the house for Claire and Cherilyn but couldn't find them.

"C'mon, Monica lets go" Andrew said. "No, Andrew we can't leave James like this" Monica replied. Then the door opened, it was Cherilyn and Claire. Monica and Andrew smiled at them. "Do you know that James is drunk?" Andrew asked. Claire nodded casually.

"Could you do me a favour?" asked Claire "Um...yeah, sure" Andrew replied, "Ok could you do some shopping for me?"

Monica and Andrew found a supermarket and started to do the shopping. "Do you think James has a drinking problem?" asked Monica. Andrew stared at her. "I'm sure we'll find out".

Once they had finished they returned to Claire and James house to find James with a bottle of larger, and loads of empty bottles by the side of the chair. "Can we talk a minuet?" asked Andrew. Claire and Cherilyn went out the kitchen with Andrew and Monica. "He has got a massive drinking problem hasn't he?" Asked Monica. Claire nodded "He has been like that for months, but since Scott died he is even worse".

James had overheard all of this. "Anyway have you considered him getting help?" Monica asked. Claire shook her head "He won't have any help, he wont let anyone help him".

By now James was furious and stumbled out the kitchen with a glass bottle in his hand. They hadn't noticed he was there and carried on talking about his drinking problem, until James coughed. They all turned around and Monica held on to Andrews jacket. James took the bottle and threw it against the wall. Andrew grabbed Monica and pulled her out of the house.

They got in the car and drove home to see Tess. "I'm scared Andrew, I cant go back there" Monica sobbed. Andrew stopped the car and leaned over and hugged her. "I know," he whispered softly.

When they got home they told Tess about what had happened "you have to go back, he needs help, he's an alcoholic". Andrew and Monica looked at each other and them at Tess "I'm sorry Tess, but I can't go back there". Tess sighed, "Monica, you'll have to." Monica nodded "But not yet, please" she asked "No, baby, not yet" Tess replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Monica turned to Andrew and smiled. "Andrew, I still don't know who our assignment is, is it Claire, James, Cherilyn, or was it Scott?" Andrew sighed, "I honestly don't know, but we are going to help all of them".

Monica went to help Tess make food, "Can I make the meat sauce?" she asked. Tess laughed, "No, you can cook the spaghetti". Monica smiled; knowing that there was no way Tess would let her. She put the spaghetti on to boil and went to sit by Andrew.

Monica gazed out the window, watching the rain hammering on the window; she turned around and sighed, then looked outside again. Andrew walked over to where Tess was cooking "You know when you said we have to go and see James again". Tess didn't answer she just nodded. "When do we have to go?" he asked. Tess turned around and answered, "As soon as you can, I know Monica doesn't want to go, and that's understandable, but James needs help with his drinking problem. Just assure Monica that you will be there for her". Andrew nodded and went back to sit down.

Tess brought their food, and then she went to get orange juice and sat opposite Monica. "You have to go back to see James tomorrow" Tess said. Monica looked at Andrew then at Tess "I can't go back there, James was really violent today". Tess nodded "I know, and that's way you have to help him".

The following day, Andrew and Monica left to go and visit James. "Andrew, I mean it, I don't want to in there again" Monica stated. Andrew nodded "I know, but like Tess said, this man needs help and we are the ones to help him".

Claire answered the door and smiled. After inviting them in she went into the living room. This time James was acting normal, and no one said anything about the pervious day. Well that was until Andrew asked, "What was going on yesterday?" Everyone turned and stared at him. "Umâyeah I'm sorry about that" replied James.

"Have you ever considered getting help?" Andrew asked "Why? Do you think I need it?" laughed James. Andrew nodded "to be honest, yes I do". James looked at Andrew and laughed. Claire added "To be honest James, I agree with Andrew, you do need help".

"Ok, well we'll discuss this later" replied James. "Anyway, can you come to the funeral tomorrow?" Andrew nodded "I think we can, I'll phone you later to let you know for definite". Claire smiled.

Andrew and Monica got into Andrew's new car and started to drive home. It was now raining really heavy, and it was freezing cold.

"Andrew, just think, if we didn't go into the café last week, we wouldn't have met Cherilyn, James and Claire". "Yeah, but we wouldn't be a couple either" he replied as he parked on the side of the road. Monica looked into his eyes and smiled, before moving closer to him and kissing him. Andrew held her tight and said "I can't drive in this weather, so we'll just have to stay here for a while".

Monica nodded and run her fingers through his hair, "Ok, as long as I'm with you" she smiled. Andrew kissed her gently for a few minuets. Then got his phone and phoned Tess to tell her they would be late. Monica lay her head on his shoulder and hugged him. "I'm so glad I've got you" she whispered "me too" he replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you doing?" asked Tess, who had noticed Monica had emptied all the contents out of her wardrobe. Monica threw the clothes she was holding on the bed and smiled at Tess. "I'm trying to find something to wear to Scott's funeral" she replied. Tess nodded "So have you decided what you are going to wear?". Monica shook her head "I don't have anything to wear".

Tess went out to her car and returned with a bag. "This is for you" she smiled as she handed Monica the bag. Monica opened it and pulled out a long black dress "Oh Tess, it's lovely, can I show it to Andrew?" Tess shook her head "No, you can surprise him tomorrow".

Monica quickly shoved all her clothes back into the wardrobe as Andrew walked in. "I'm coming to bed, it's 11pm" he said as he hit his head on the wardrobe door. "Monica!" he shouted. She laughed "Sorry Andrew". Monica walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Monica yawned. "C'mon lets go to sleep, we have to get up early". Andrew nodded "So we are going then?" "Yes we are" she replied as she lay down.

Andrew woke at 6am; he didn't get up because he didn't want to wake Monica, who was resting her head on his chest. He moved a strand of her hair and put it behind her ear.

Monica woke at 7am and went to wash her hair, she then curled it and did her make-up. Meanwhile Andrew was getting ready in the bedroom.

Andrew went to sit in the living room while Monica put on her dress. She then walked into the living room and smiled at Andrew "Wow, you look gorgeous" he smiled as she got up, Monica was stood there with long curly hair. "C'mon we have to go and meet Cherilyn, Claire and James".

Andrew and Monica arrived at the graveyard to see loads of people there "I didn't think there would be this many people here" Monica said as she and Andrew got out of the car.

Andrew stood behind Monica and wrapped his arms around her waist. They remained like that all the way through the funeral. Afterwards Claire, James and Cherilyn came over to talk to them "Would you like to come back to our house?" Claire asked. Monica and Andrew nodded.

Once they had got to the house, Andrew said "I know this isn't a good time to ask you this, but is James going to get help with his drinking problem?". Claire nodded "Yes, He's starting next week". Andrew smiled.

Andrew turned to Monica and whispered "I think it's time we told them that were angels, as this is probably the last time we will see them" Monica agreed. "Um...There is something we have to tell you" Monica said "Me and Andrew are angels".

Claire, James and Cherilyn just stared at them "You mean you are angels, and that you're a couple?" asked Cherilyn, sounding very confused. Monica and Andrew nodded. "Yes, but we do love each other" Monica replied. "We were sent to help you all, and to help Scott". By now Claire was crying, James was staring at them and Cherilyn couldn't believe that she suggested two angels become a couple.

Andrew and Monica said goodbye before leaving "I think I'm going to miss them" smiled Monica as they drove home to see Tess.


	16. Chapter 16 final chapter

That evening Tess took Monica and Andrew out for a meal "you did great on your assignment" she said. "Anyway who was your assignment?" Monica and Andrew laughed, "Were still not sure".

"Thank you Tess for bringing us here" Monica said as she glanced through the menu, "no problem, it's the least I could do, you and Andrew have been through a lot recently". Tess then went to order food. Andrew sat next to Monica and took her hand in his "You are a great person Monica", She smiled "thank you for everything you have done for me"

Tess returned a while later an"sat opposite the younger angels "So, how's your relationship going?" asked Tess smiling at them "Never been better" replied Andrew, who was still holding Monica's hand.

The waiter brought their food. "So Tess, what were you doing at the other restaurant, when you seen us?" Monica asked, realising that they still didn't know. "The manager was my assignment, he didn't care about his family, only money". Monica looked at Tess and then at Andrew "Money is strange, it is only metal and paper, yet people will do anything to have it". "Some things are strange, baby" replied Tess.

Tess got up and went over to the waiter and Monica and Andrew watched as she talked to him, although they couldn't hear what she was saying. A while later Tess got up onstage and started to sing 'The Rose' She then nodded at Andrew and Monica.

They both got up and walked over to the dance floor. Monica wrapped her arms around Andrew and they danced. Tess watched them as she sang, realising how much they loved each other. As the song came to an end Andrew pulled Monica closer to him and kissed her tenderly, running his fingers through her hair.

Tess walked off stage and went over to her angel babies "Well done" she said, "You are great dancers. They both smiled at her "I love you Tess, and thank you for understanding me and Andrew" Monica said hugging her. "C'mon it's almost 1am, lets go home" replied Tess.

As soon as they got home, they all went to bed. Monica snuggled up to Andrew. He turned around and held out his hand to Monica, who moved closed and hugged him. "I will love you forever and I'm so glad we are a couple" she smiled "me too" replied Andrew. A while later Tess passed their bedroom to find them still in each other's arms sleeping. Smiling to herself she closed the door and went to bed, knowing that nothing would ever change the love between Monica and Andrew.


End file.
